The secret lives of dogs
by Ladyingray
Summary: The lives of dog are not complicated thing most experts would tell us. They eat they sleep what more could there be? Well Kagome thinks theres more much more especially where her new dog is concerned.
1. Chapter 1

New story! Not to sure how good it is but enjoy =)

-------------------

Why the hell was he so cold? The fuzzy half clouded mind wondered. Another strong gust had him shivering. 'Shivering?' the mind wonder again…

With an annoyed growl the large white dog opened his eyes having grown bored with the 'inner voice's ramblings. He sighed softly having found his snow covered alley as he had left it the night before. A fresh blanket of snow had fallen over the dumpster and stack of old magazines but nothing seemed new. Good he hated change. He sometimes wondered when the inner voice would speak to him, if people would find something so comforting odd. Of coarse he would then remember that he didn't care what they thought and go about his day. So what if he was slightly insane? At least he wasn't walking in circles and claiming god told him to kill people.

He sigh again. It was still nice to find thing the same each and every morning in the constantly changing city. It was…he thought for a moment…refreshing.

The rumble of a garbage truck rounding a bend in the maze like city caught his attention effetely putting an end to his thoughts. His stomach growled and he sighed with relief. He hadn't missed breakfast after all! The great white dog rose to his paws ignoring the inner voice as it continued to make disgusted noises in the back of his mind. One long stretch and he padded away from his trash can den and headed to the street.

The garbage truck rounded one last corner before it reached his street. It wined loudly before coming to a stop almost on the sidewalk. The driver killed the engine and opened the door just as a woman came charging out to meet him. The dog watched amused as the plump 80's something woman bitched out the garbage man for denting her can last week. He listened for a moment making sure the driver was thou rally distracted before skirting around the large green food trap to its back end. Casting one last look at the pair not a foot away he leap into the gapping mouth and started to dig.

'Disgraceful' the inner voice growled distracting the dog from a rather tasty half eaten ham-burgher.

':quiet;' he growled back in the tongue only his kind could understand. The voice scoffed back at him and he caught himself before an all out war started in his head. With a small doggie smirk he grabbed the burger in his jaws and scarped it down all the while enjoying the loud angry sound the voice made. It was rare when the voice actually spoke to him and he still wasn't sure that other dogs heard similar voices or if it was just him, but most of the time it just made noises that the dog recognized as words but had lost the meanings behind them. He sighed again he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and finished up his latest score. Semi-moldy French toast and stale banana bread.

"Jesus woman!" the driver yelled finally having run out of patience with the old woman. The dog lifted his head soggy French fries hanging limply in his maw and listened to them exchange insults. The car door slammed and the engine roared to life.

'Time to go,' the dog realized as he grabbed on last fry and leaping gracefully from the truck.

-----------------------------------------------

It was snowing again as the dog reached the main street. The clouds had moved to cover the sun as the had done the day before making what had promised to be a sunny December day slightly gray.

People passed his as the walked simply ignoring the stray in favor of the local shop windows and restaurants.

'Human,' the dog thought with a roll of his golden eyes. Always looking for the next big thing what foolish behavior. The voice silently agreed. With another roll of his golden eyes he step out of the alley and joined them on the street. The paid him no mine as he walked along side them on his way to the one place there as sure to be food. A few people sent his disgusted look as he passed them but he continued on unhindered.

So what if he rolled in filth? It was of their make after all! Shouldn't they be disgusted with themselves? He wondered leaping over a mini-poodle like creature much to the owner horror and turned a corner. Another smirk crossed his wolfish face and his tail began to wag as the dumpster came into view.


	2. Three years

Ok so I not dead after all =). Yet...

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Why the hell was she so cold? Kagome wondered moodily tightening her hold on the five multi-colored sweaters covering her tiny shivering form.

The day had looked so promising too.

The sun had shone brightly through her third floor apartment window lighting up her 60's style kitchen in her run down apartment building, the neighbors had stopped fight somewhere around 3 am allowing her to get a much needed 4 hours of sleep before starting up again, and apparently the annoying cat from one floor down finally bit the big one.

Not to say Kagome didn't like cats. Actually she liked them quite a lot considering all the years she had let Buyo, her grandfathers 18 year old tubby kitty use her jeans as his personal scratching post. But really a girl could only take so much midnight yowling before climbing out on the ledge after the noisy beast with a hammer.

Kagome sigh softly watching annoyed as her breath fogged instantly before her eyes and drifted away.

"Why today?" Kagome groaned aloud yearning her several odd looks from the other poor souls that had chosen to venture out on the hellishly cold morning. "Of all the days for Kike to call in sick it had to be today didn't it?" Kagome snapped a little louder sending icy glares at the snow covered sidewalk. The snow remained stubbornly quiet.

Temper flaring slightly Kagome made to kick at it, slipped on the ice concealed by the snow and promptly fell on her behind. Uttering a very unladylike profanity, Kagome scrabbled to her feet and hissed. "Stupid piece of…!" The long stream of curses that followed did little to cool her temper so with one final look at her snowy adversary she again departed.

The bakery come into sight all to soon and before Kagome knew it she was inside, in uniform, and taking orders. This job was simple for someone like her take orders, bring meals, clean tables that was it. But still it nagged her. When 7 years ago at the tender age of 15 she had been unexpectedly pulled into the past to battled beside her friends against the evil demon Naraku and restore the sikon no tama, she never would have guessed this as her future. At one point during her travels Kagome had seen her self as a lawyer of course her failing in political science a had put an end to that, at another she had been the ideal house wife tenderly nurturing her children as her husband got ready for work. Why the last was still out of reach bugged her endlessly. Four long years after her fairy tale had begun it had ended so abruptly that Kagome still felt a bit of shell shock 2 years after.

The battle had ended the evil half demon slain and the sikon no tama once again whole and in her hands. Even today Kagome could not tell what exactly had happened next. It had all seemed so surreal the quiet of the valley around her the trees swaying slightly in the breeze. The stunned expressions of her dear friends as a strange pink light engulfed her body. She could remember vaguely the voices their voices calling out to her but all was consumed by the pink mist until finally it took hold of all the senses and blackness rained. She had woken hours later in the well house dazed and confused.

Blinking back tears Kagome picked up the final plate of the night off table 12 and placed it onto her cart. 'Two years later and it still hurts' she thought mournfully as she wheeled the heavily laden cart into the back. David the bakery's 38 year old owner and her boss smiled brightly at her as she entered the kitchen before glancing at the clock.

"Hey there Kagome." He said merrily. "You're here awfully late! Why don't you go on home now? Christmas is coming next week got get all that decorating and rapping done!" He said heaving his own bag of rapped presents onto the top shelf. "Gotta hide these from the youngens. Been all over the house looking for them!" He laughed and Kagome laughed with him.

"Thank you sir. I'm almost done, just gotta wash these then I'm off." She said smiling half heartily at him.

He smiled back. "Alright then I'll be off now then. Don't work to hard Kagome and see you next Year!" He laughed at his own joke before disappearing out the side door and into the night. Kagome watched a snow flake fall onto the tiled floor as the door slide shut. 'three years' she thought 'today makes it three years.'


	3. Metal lists and crimson droplets

Just a quick thank you to all they people who reviewed and added my stories to your favorites lists. And of course to the people who read it =). I hope to get the next chapter for this up soon and if your reading my other storie too I gonna have to put it on hold for awhile. But dont worrie I start it up again...sometime in the near future...

Anyway on with the story.

_______________________________________________________

He was still so hungry. His movements sluggish with exhaustion. His mind had begun to worked in quick blurry flashes that made feel him sick and made the world spin. Blood flowed freely for a gapping wound at his side and a tick cut at his throat. The crimson droplets dyed the snow at his paws as he stumbled home, wounded and dieing.

They had finally caught up with him, he remembered somewhere in the hazy memory that had been his day. He had had many run in with these boys. All cruel and sadistic in their own way and all at one point or another had tried to catch and harm him. He had always out smarted them, quickly darting down a side alley or into the cracked wall of some abandoned building. But today had been different.

They had been waiting for him. Showing a level of intelligent he had been unaware they possessed they had laid in wait for him to turn that corner and spring their trap. And like a fool he had walked right into it.

Before he could reach a rope thick and roughly spun, had been thrown over his head and rapped tightly around his neck crushing his windpipe. The world had become a blur after that. The rope cut into his throat making long streams of life giving blood to spill out and cover the street. At the sight of this the boys had gone wild with glee, roughly jerking the rope to and fro to create a wider circle of crimson. He couldn't breath. Blackness began to creep into his vision and panic ceased his every thoughts as he fought them. They laughed at him pulling at the rope and hitting at his with sticks and metal pipes.

He had lost trace on how long this continued and it wasn't long before the teen boys became bored with him. The oldest a tall ugly brown haired boy, had smiled sadistically at his still struggling form before kicked the beast hard enough to crack a few rips and send it sprawling to the pavement in a tired bleeding heap. The loud bang of a gun shot followed and a sharp pain hit the beast side. He jerked shapely and cried out as the pain ran through even fiber of his being.

The boys had laughed and kicked at him as he jerked and trembled in immense pain on the ground before laying still. They groaned loudly as their play thing played dead.

What had happened after that the beast wasn't sure. One minute they had been walking away abandoning their victim in favor of more lively entertainment and the next he was running. Where he wasn't sure just away. Away from them, away from humans, away from the world.

It wasn't long before his legs had given out and it was hours before he could summon the energy to rise again.

And now here he was. Lost, confused, and forgotten.

______________________________________________________________

The trash just wasn't going to cooperate and Kagome had finally had enough. For the past hour she had been wrestling with these useless cheap plastic bag. She would pull out one and it would tear then she would get another half full and then it would tear too! And finally Kagome had it.

Doubling up the bags Kagome smiled smugly had having finally out smarted them. She whistled merry little Christmas tune as she lifted the stinky black bags in front and away from her and walked out into the back ally.

David had left hours ago giving Kagome all the time she needed to finished the dishes and nose around a bit. She loved this time of night. The stores and streets where emptied as stranger sought their beds and the sky, normally so dark yet bright with stars was gray and stead a different type of stars to the earth below. Yes Kagome thought sighing softly this was the best time of night for her. She could simply forget the rest of the world and live in this moment. Quiet and alone, where nothing ever happened and she never lost anything…or anyone.

With a quick shake of her head Kagome discarded his sorrows and once again read over her mental list for the day.

1. Presents sent to family. Kagome wrote a mental Check next to it and continued.

2. Dishes done. Check

3. Sweep floors. Check

4. Mop. Check

5. Take out trash…

She walked still whistling all the way down the ally to where it connected with several other and stopped. She began it hummed and lifted the bag over her shoulder and head to rid her self of the vile thing once and for all. "Check!" Kagome said smiling as…

_RIP_

…the bad exploded all over her. Kagome stood there for a long while a big goofy looking smile plastered on her face, arms still raised and clutching the now empty garbage bag like it was some kind of flag. The smile slowly faded from her face and all was silent for a moment as the universe held its breath in anticipation.

She screamed. Loud and long. Then with a mighty curse and a good throw she rid herself of the offending bag and turned on it with a vengeance.

"You!" She hissed pointing her finger at the innocent looking bag, "Stupid piece of SHIT! What the hell is wrong with you? You have one purpose in this entire world and that is to hold trash and you cant even do that RIGHT?" At that moment a banana peal fell from her shoulder and landed at her feet. Kagome stared at it now literally shaking with her out rage. Mouth open she inhaled preparing for another go at the bag-

_Growl_

_Low and feral the sound steadily grew like thunder rolling over the horizon. Kagome froze rage intently vanishing as the dark sound shook her to her very core. Mouth still open and breath held she turned around slowly. Terror slowed her every move and thought so that it felt more like a frame by frame horror flick than reality. _

_But the giant silver white beast standing a few feet behind her was terrifyingly real. Standing feet spread apart, hunches raised, and long deadly fangs bared. In the moonless night its eyes glowed gold framed with crimson red and for one fleeting moment a memory of another great silver beast crossed Kagome mind. _

_Its large at that time four legged form rising taller that a 6 story building high above her and the bloody crimson eyes with electric blue pupils that had bored into her where forever burned into her memory. All the fear and panic she had felt that day came rushing back to her at that moment. And in awe and terror Kagome utter that long forgot name._

"_Sesshomaru…"_


End file.
